Pirate Force Out of the Gate
Pirate Force Out of the Gate is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Ford and Stanley Pines arriving from the future, They along with John Silver and their company of voyagers formed Captain Emmett and his crew to be the Pirate Force Power Rangers. Plot Captain Emmett sails the Seven Seas/Plundering for every gold from every ship One fine day at the ocean sea, Captain Emmett was sailing the seven seas in his ship, "The Jolly Roger". Soon, He and his first mate, Marine the Raccoon have plundered every gold from every ship of those who're cruel to anyone they stole form to make themselves rich on account of their greed. Captain Whiskers forms his own crew/Terrorizing the entire innocents Meanwhile not far at the sea, Captain Whisker formed his own evil crew as he gathered LeChuck, Phantom the Pirate, Governor Ratcliffe and Sa'Luk. Soon, They terrorized the entire civilians. Ford and Stanley Pines arrived with their company/Searching for Captain Emmett However not too far from the city, A portal opened up as Ford and Stanley Pines arrived from the future along with their companions, John Silver, Guybrush Threepwood, his wife, Elaine, Cassim, Iago, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, John Smith and Redfeather as they begin their search for Captain Emmett and form a new crew of his own in search of One Piece. John Silver tells his tale of Gol D. Roger/Captain Emmett meets his new crew After the search was over, John Silver gathered Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia as he foretold the tale of Gol D. Roger, "The King of the Pirate", who hid every last treasure in One Piece. Just as they excepted the proposition, Captain Emmett arrived as he finally met a new crew of his own. Ford presented the Morphers/The Rise of the Pirate Force Rangers Soon, Ford bestowed all eleven Pirate Morphers to Captain Emmett and his crew to become the Pirate Force Power Rangers. Captain Whiskers sends a robotic pirate/Emmett and his crew make their move Meanwhile, Captain Whisker sends a robotic pirate called Cutlass Cutter to terrorize all the civilians. Just then, Emmett and his crew has begun to make their move and fought a great battle. Captain Emmett faces Captain Whiskers/Fighting the Pirate Bots During the fight, Captain Emmett faced Captain Whiskers as the other rangers fought off the Pirate Bots. Emmett discovered a clue to One Piece/A dream of being King of the Pirates However, Emmett discovered a clue to where the One Piece treasure can be found. Ever since he was a young boy, He always dreamed of being King of the Pirates on the Seven seas. His crew joins his quest/Finding a safe place to hide After that, Emmett's new crew decided to join him on the quest for the One Piece treasure. Soon, They begin to find a safe place to hide in order to ensure no one will know where to find. Discovering a Pirate Tavern/John Silver owns his tavern Once they landed towards the shore, They've found a Pirate Tavern that was owned by John Silver. Training to battle evil pirates/Ford and Stanley's Power Ranger rules Then, Captain Emmett decided to train himself and his crew in order to win their battle in future. After training, Ford and Stanley explain a few Power Ranger rules to them. Captain Emmett and his crew begins plundering evil pirates/Take and give to the poor Soon, Captain Emmett and his crew begin plundering evil pirates. Then, They stole the gold from the selfish rich people and give it toe poor. Explanation to the clue for One Piece/Begin their endless quest together So, Captain Emmett explained about the first clue her found to where the One Piece treasure can be found. Soon, They begin their endless quest for One Piece together. Emmett spoke with Ford and Stanley/Stories of the Legendary Power Ranger Legacy Later, Captain Emmett spoke with Ford and Stanley about a true measure of being a Power Ranger. Soon, They showed him clips of the Legacy of the Legendary Power Rangers. Reasons why choose pirates as Power Rangers/True Heroism of it's captain For some reason, Captain Emmett begins to ask why he and his crew were meant to be Power Rangers. Then, He figured out that being Rangers are worth true heroism and when he's a heroic captain. The fight with Captain Whiskers continues/Fighting more Pirate Bots Then, Captain Whiskers sends Cutlass Cutter to battle as Captain Emmett fought him. Soon, The other Rangers fought off a lot of Pirate Bots from getting in his way. Taking down Cutlass Cutter/Firing the Ship's Mega Laser Just as the Rangers took down Cutlass Cutter, Captain Whiskers fired the ships Mega Laser and made him big. Bigger then a Sea Dragon/Releasing the Zords/Forming into the Megazords As Cutlass Cutter got bigger, Ford and Stanley reminded the Rangers to use their own Zords to fight him. So, Captain Emmett, Ryo, Nina, Bendy and Callie combined their Zords into the Pirate Force Megazord. As for Jay, Maria, Tiffany, Donna, Mira and Crystal, They've formed their Zords into the Pirate Plunder Megazord. Bringing down a giant robot/Victory for the Pirate Force Rangers When the Megazord battle begins, The Pirate Force Rangers worked together and took down Cutlass Cutter for good. Celebrating at the Tavern/Sodas as a toast to a new quest for One Piece Finally, Captain Emmett and his crew celebrated their victory with sodas. Soon, Their quest for One Piece begins. Rangers Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Marine the Raccoon *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Trivia *This will be a reference to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate. Transcript *Pirate Force Out of the Gate (Transcript) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes